


I am Not Finished

by Kouji757



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Near-vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouji757/pseuds/Kouji757
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't uncommon for Sniper to disappear days at a stretch, especially during ceasefire periods.  What made this disappearance unusual however was he simply didn't show up for the next battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Not Finished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TastyTexan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TastyTexan).



> I wrote this for TastyTexan, this is more or less the first time I've written something of this nature. Here's hoping it's not too terrible.

Spy supposed they should have known they would be paid a visit by that insufferable wizard this close to Halloween.

After suffering through a night of Merasmus screwing with them in the most asinine ways, the wizard had departed and left them to clean up the mess he'd made. The Administrator had inacted a ceasefire to allow the two teams to recover and so for a glorious three days they had time to hose the blood off the walls and floors, sweep up shell casings, and make enough repairs to make their current base locations functionable once again.

Strangely, however, Spy noticed that they seemed to be down a team member.

At first the Frenchman didn't think too much of it. It wasn't uncommon for Sniper to disappear days at a stretch, especially during ceasefire periods. What made this disappearance unusual however was he simply didn't show up for the next battle; even among the explosions, the gunfire, and the roaring noise of actual fire, Sniper's distinctive rifle shots were absent.

That was highly unlike the bushman, and prompted Spy to go searching; Sniper was not in the barracks, or in his camper, or near his camper, or really anywhere within the base that Spy could find - his coffee cup was untouched on the counter, his razor still sitting on the sink in the bathroom, there was just no sign of him to be found. It was almost as though the Australian had disappeared, which...considering their most recent "company" might actually be an accurate guess as to his whereabouts.

It wasn't until Spy was crossing the courtyard to return to the mess hall when it occured to him that he had one last place to check: Sniper's loft up in the highest tower, and honestly he felt a bit foolish that he hadn't gone there first.

It was a long climb up a rickety ladder and Spy made no effort to hide the fact he was coming, halfway expecting to hear the man snap at him for invading his space but strangely, he was met with total silence.

Total silence, and an empty loft.

...no, wait, not entirely empty.

Sniper's rifle was here, wedged haphazardly between the wall and a crate pushed near the boarded-up window that faced out over the battlefield - it looked like the rifle had been dropped suddenly, and not far from the crate and the rifle was a pile of...what was that...

Spy approached where the rifle had fallen; in front of it was a heap of clothing - Sniper's clothing, dropped on top of his boots with his hat sitting atop the pile, and his kukri's blade peeking out from under a pantsleg. 

Well now...had their bushman simply evaporated? 

Spy had just drawn close enough to nudge the pile of clothing with his toe when a faint scuffle from the corner caught his attention; he glanced up quickly and managed to catch a glimpse of movement, something small darting behind an old board propped against the wall. Three steps brought him near enough to pull the board away, and he blinked down in surprise at the sight of a very tiny Sniper, naked and attempting to disappear into the corner.

"Don't say a bloody goddamn word," Sniper squeaked up at him, both hands covering himself. "Just put the bloody board back and leave."

"Why Sniper..." Spy began, a grin inching slowly across his face. "Whatever has happened to you?"

"Don't you even dare-"

The tiny mercenary couldn't scramble out of the way quickly enough; Spy's hand closed around him and lifted him easily, the Frenchman careful not to accidentally crush him. Sniper squirmed and swore and hurled threats as Spy simply lifted him up to get a closer look at him.

He seemed whole and healthy, just...small, and Spy had to chuckle as the Australian actually tried biting him out of desperation to be put down.

"Come now Sniper, if I were to drop you at this height it would surely kill you, or at the very least injure you," Spy said dryly - the shrunken man's teeth hadn't even registered through his gloves.

"Put me down and go away! It'll wear off! It has to wear off!"

Spy raised an eyebrow at that. "How long have you been stuck like this? Several days, no?"

As Sniper tried to again wiggle free Spy gently tightened his grip, prompting another round of cursing and death threats; Spy found himself chuckling as he lowered himself onto the crate near the window, admiring the man in the light that filtered in through the boards. There was an idea forming in the back of his mind, a curiosity he found himself wishing to indulge in...this opportunity, it seemed, was too good to pass up.

He easily worked his fingers, maneuvering a protesting Sniper around until he had the man's ankles trapped between his fingers, on either side of his middle finger. Sniper seemed torn between still attempting to preserve his dignity and pull himself away and when finally those tiny little hands moved Spy began to gently rub his finger up and down between his legs.

Sniper immediately froze in his palm. "W-what do you think you're do-"

Spy moved pinky and thumb to pin Sniper down and continued to rub, smiling as Sniper's squirming took on an entirely different tone, the man looking somewhere between terrified and aroused - there was at least one part of him enjoying the attention without issue, at any rate.

"S-spy, just-"

"Shh," Spy crooned, eyes riveted on the sight of the miniature Australian. He could feel the man's heart racing against his thumb, even through his glove. After several breaths Sniper closed his eyes - whether he was giving up or giving in was anyone's guess.

'Let us see how else our bushman likes to be stimulated,' Spy found himself thinking. When would he ever have another chance to play with a bite-sized Sniper?

He used the pointer on his other hand to lightly spin Sniper around to let his legs hang off the side of his palm; Sniper opened his eyes as Spy lifted him to his mouth, letting out a quiet, incoherent protest as the Frenchman's tongue found his feet. Spy smiled as he twitched away - ticklish, perhaps? - and managed to curl his tongue around an ankle and suck that foot inward, capturing him up to the calf.

Sniper braced a leg against his lip. "Don't even...think about it..."

"Far too late for that, my friend," Spy mumbled around the leg in his mouth, mindful of his volume so he wouldn't deafen the man. He seized Sniper's other leg between his fingers and slid it inside next to the other, then slowly slurped until Sniper was waist-deep in his mouth and his tongue had found the man's erection.

A full-body shiver shook the Sniper and tickled Spy's lips, followed by a low groan as Spy worked his tongue up and around and over what was in his mouth, teasing along Sniper's cock then to his buttocks before curling around to lap at that little paunch of a stomach.

"S-stop...Stop!"

Spy did indeed pause, not because of Sniper's cry but because of a sudden awareness of a size change happening - Sniper was growing larger and Spy spat him back into his palm, his tongue trailing out to clean up a few strings of saliva that had gone down his chin.

Moments later he vacated the crate he sat on and knelt to perch Sniper on its edge, watching in fascination as the man grew back to full-size in slow motion.

Finally Spy found himself kneeling in front of a fully grown Sniper, naked, erect, shivering, and reeling. Both men looked down to the Australian's erection, and Sniper went to stand with a muttered curse.

Spy put a hand on his shoulder and firmly shoved him back down onto the crate, his free hand finding Sniper's dick and, much as he had when Sniper had been miniature, began to stroke just a single finger up and down its length.

"Excusez-moi, mais je ne suis pas fini," Spy said quietly.


End file.
